With today's focus on being “green” and enhancing fuel efficiencies, there has been growing emphasis on increasing vehicle and particular long-haul truck aerodynamics. In accordance therewith, manufacturers and third-parties have designed and developed a wide variety of aerodynamic solutions that reduce wind drag upon tractors and trailers including fairings, skirts, under-body devices and the like.
One particular line of products used to address aerodynamics of a long-haul truck is the trailer skirt. A trailer skirt is essentially a downward extension of the trailer sides, particularly between the landing gear and the rear wheels that prevent accumulation of air beneath the trailer. Thus, aerodynamics and fuel efficiency can be enhanced by directing air down the side of the trailer decreasing air drag on the trailer.
To enhance effectiveness of trailer skirts, recently, efforts have turned toward development of effective solutions in the field of trailer tails or rear fairings. These devices, mounted upon the rear of a long-haul trailer, can improve management of the air flow thereby enhancing aerodynamics while at the same time reducing wind drag and fuel consumption. Unfortunately, many existing products are heavy, cumbersome to operate, difficult to install and expensive to manufacture, thereby detracting from their viability as an effective and cost efficient mechanism to enhance vehicle aerodynamics.